Waist Trainer Finn x Poe
by tootsieroll666
Summary: In which Poe buys Finn a special present in hopes of salvaging their relationship. (PURELY SATIRICAL, VERY NSFW, BAD GRAMMAR)


WARNING

Everything you are about to read is very NSFW/graphic and purely satirical.

waist trainer!Finn x Poe

Poe loved Finn but he always felt that there was something missing from their relationship. They had tried it all from piss to abortion clinic role play but he still felt unsatisfied. Finn was becoming more and more aggravated as the months went past and Poe worries that if he didn't find something soon they'd loose their spark and the relationship would crumble to pieces.

A few days ago, Poe had been on his MySpace page looking around for new ideas to try when he came across something he just couldn't draw his eyes from. An add for waist trainers had popped up onto his phone and yearned for his purchase. His eyes glazed over as he admired the slim waist of the model wearing the trainer. He felt lustful, helpless even in the presence of such a magnificent accessory. He knew then and there that it would be the thing to mend his relationship with Finn.

Before he knew it, a cardboard box had arrived on their doorstep. In the warm summer air, he picked it up with hesitation. Would this really work? He worried, but hoped that Finn would be willing to give it a try. With a heavy heart and sweaty palms, Poe decided to bring the box inside to present to his on-edge boyfriend.

Finn sat at the counter, biting into a succulent apple, consumed in his own thoughts, juice dribbling down his kissable lips. Poe's sleep shirt perfectly fit Finn's figure, immaculately outlining his muscles. Poe practically drooled at the thought of Finn in his clothing once his figure was more... curvy. The box was quietly placed on the marble countertop, slightly damp from the summer air and Poe's sweat. Finn stirred, smiling as he caught the glance of his loved one near him. Shortly after, Finn cocked an eyebrow, questions in his mind loaded like a gun due to Poe's obviously nervous stature.

"Hey I know we've been struggling a lot lately so I brought you something that I think might spark your interest" Poe said looking up to face his lover sitting across the counter from him. Finn set down his apple and eagerly walked over to where Poe had slowly began removing the aliexpress tape from the box. He slid the box over to himself and began digging through the foam peanuts to reach his lover's gift to him. He gingerly placed the waist trainer onto the table under the anxious gaze of Poe.

"Poe how did you know I wanted this? I don't remember asking you for this before." Finn said smiling at Finn while caressing his new gift. Poe sighed a sigh of relieve and a new hope began to build up inside him. He was ecstatic that Finn was so excited to try the waist trainer.

Without skipping a beat, Poe came up with a plan, of some sort, to revive their relationship and nourish their newfound link.

"How about a date... tomorrow? We could wander around Downtown. Grab dinner. You could give that thing a spin." Poe chuckled at his own wording and gestured to the fabric chamber which his lover ran his soft hands down, getting a feel for what he was about to partake in. Poe was met with a soft smile and nod from his partner, both men's cheeks heating up from the warm gesture. Poe's stomach butterflies were alleviated and intensified all at once. He was in for a treat.

The next evening, Finn quickly ran up to their shared room to try on his new garment before parading off to where they were heading into the city. He pulled it over his sides and began to tighten the straps feeling his waist become smaller and smaller. He smiled at himself in the mirror, proud of his new look. As he turned to tie the last strap, Poe padded in to see the waist trainer on Finn. His jaw dropped at the sight of Finn's form. He could feel himself beginning to drool and his pants began ever so tight looking at Finn. Finn smiled at the look Poe gave him feeling accomplished and hopeful.

With both men feeling satisfied with how things were going thus far, they decided to head out. Poe snaked a sly arm around Finn's slim stature as they sat in the back seat of their UberXL, oblivious to the driver. After what felt like forever, they arrived to a bustling city street, filled with hole in the wall coffee shops, fancy dine-ins, and numerous amounts of high end clothing stores, some of which were closed for the night. As they began to wander and decide where to spend their time, Poe simply could not keep his eyes off of his partner's transformed proportions. Finn's hugged waist seemed to be an enchantment spell for those around him, and he pretended not to notice that Poe was arguably more nervous (sexually) than when the waist trainer first arrived on their doorstep.

they kept walking past the stares of others until they reached the Cracker Barrel at the end of the street. Both of their eyes gleamed in the lights of the illuminated sign in front of them. As they walked in, Finn "accidentally" nudged Poe and he felt himself harden by the minute. He wasn't sure how much longer he could manage his libido but he intended to see Finn through one of the most exciting nights of his life once they finished their meal.

Dinner was standard: they sat down at a table, were waited on by a sweet old woman named Maz, who smiled gently at Finn's curvy hips, and had the stereotypical "how's your week been?" working class couple conversation. It was a good distraction, but not enough to hide the obvious bulge growing in Poe's pants. The paper napkin wasn't much help at hiding it. After dinner was done, Finn dragged Poe out by the wrist enthusiastically, only to come to a halt.

"What's wrong, sweet cheeks?" which was no lie: Finn had nice buns. Finn huffed in annoyance, opening the Cracker Barrel door to its maximum width, displaying the aggressive downpour of rain, ricocheting on innocent passerby's.

"It's raining, babe. The weather kinda fucked us over. I'm so stupid for not checking beforehand. I guess I was just so excited I forgot..." Finn's eyes became noticeably wet, so Poe gave him a hug from behind, clutching his upset lover to his chest right in front of literally everyone else in the Cracker Barrel. Their breathing became in sync. The ample rain outside, paired with the soft, distant thunder keeping Finn tense, distressed; meanwhile, Poe was a mix of emotions, both upset for his date, while simultaneously getting a serious case of blue balls.

As Poe began to worry more about the problem in his trousers, Finn met his eyes and spoke up. "Do I still look good for you?" He asked, tears brimming and rain cascading down his chocolate face. Poe was more aroused than even and was quick with his response. "How about i show you how you make me feel dressed like that?" he said with a smirk.

Finn was taken aback, due to the fact that his sadness was met with.. well... sexual arousal. He decided it was better than being down in the dumps, and met Poe with a soft kiss to his lover's stubbly jawline. This was it. This was the queue that would push Poe over the edge until dawn. Grabbing Finn's wrist, Poe practically ran into the closest store (besides the Cracker Barrel they had just PDAd in). Jamba Juice. Perfect. As they made their way into the pristine, white room with fluorescent lighting, they began to unzip their pants and unbutton their shirts as they practically dove into a bathroom stall. They paused, as if clockwork.

"Are you sure?" Poe asked, guiding his hands to Finn's shoulders and trailing them down his sides, simultaneously pulling him closer for warmth. Apparently, the Jamba Juice employees had decided to blast the air conditioning in the bathroom that day.

"About what, this??" Finn asked, guiding his fingers to Poe's boxers, earning a muffled moan, as Poe had burrowed his head in Finn's shoulder like some kind of horny ostrich sticking their head in the sand.

Finn smirked knowing he had caused Poe his distress and began to palm him through the front of his boxers earning more sounds from his lover. Poe wasn't sure how much he could take it. With Finn teasing him the way he was he might as well bust there and then. He held himself back and reached into finn's pants to grasp his member. Finn was taken aback, quickly loosing his dominance. Poe noticed this and took advantage of it by pulling the last of Finn's clothing from his sweaty body, leaving him in the waist trainer.

Finn shivered. He was completely bare. The Jamba Juice air conditioning was really getting to him. Finn didn't know if it was the cold air hitting every inch of skin besides his especially tight waist, or the scent of the smoothies that carried into the restroom, but he suddenly became electrocuted with adrenaline and lust. Finn didn't hate it at all, no. Finn loved it. In a matter of milliseconds, Poe was, once again, stripped of his dominance; although he was sure to regain it again soon. Finn rammed Poe into the stall door, creating a loud clatter as the latch barely stayed in tack due to the blatant force used. Poe was realizing how mentally and romantically intoxicating Finn was, feeling confident in this new accessory. In that moment, it clicked in his mind that this new lifestyle would benefit both of them.

Once this realization hit him, he became determined to please finn. After being slammed into the door, Poe quickly flipped them so finn's back was pressed against the stall. He ravished his neck with multiple love bites making his way down to his nipples while simultaneously jerking him slowly. This was almost to much for finn and he could feel his legs shaking from the amount of pleasure and stimulation he was getting out of it.

Finn let his back, slick with sweat due to the adrenaline rush, stick to the door like glue, taking in all the pleasure he was receiving from Poe. He worried his shaking legs would buckle due to the lack of control and rush of endorphins. Wanting to reciprocate the pleasure, Finn jerked his hand downwards, grabbing Poe and joining Poe, jerking each other in sync, letting Poe catch up. The groans from the stall multiplied and spread like wildfire. There was not a chance that the employees and customers of their local Jamba Juice would not remember them forever as that "whack" couple that fucked really loudly and the whole store could hear them. Neither of them cared in that moment. They were too busy, forming a tangle of limbs, sweat, and pleasure. The waist trainer lightly chafed against Poe's stomach and chest, unbeknownst to Finn, which earns an aroused scream out of Poe, reminding them what got them into this situation.

Poe could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer so he removed himself from Finn and instructed him to bend over and wait. Poe lathered his fingers in saliva and gently placed them at finn's entrance. Finn groaned in delight at the feeling and pushed back on his fingers hoping to receive more pleasure. And pleasure he received as Poe pushed two fingers in making sure he stretched out Finn enough to fit.

After enough stretching, they took a deep breath in unison as Poe presses against his entrance, teasing and stimulating Finn. Poe admired Finn's curvy figure, bent over, as well Finn buried his head in the crook of his own arm, making some attempt to muffle his hitched breathing. After what felt like forever, Poe held his breath and pushed in, and was met with a glorious surprise. The waist trainer had tightened Finn's... everything. To Poe, this felt better than the fleshlight at home, or any time they had ever had intercourse before now. Like a teenager, Poe rutted uncontrollably into Finn, who was experience both extreme pain and sensations of pleasure.

After a few thrusts, Poe began to maintain a steady pace and finn's pain began to melt away into pleasure the more his lover thrusted into him. The waist trainer intensified the experience for both of them and holding back any sound was no longer in their minds. Finn nearly screamed over the sound of jojo siwa's - boomerang playing over the loudspeaker at full volume. Poe himself was in heaven and found himself closer to finishing faster than any time he had before. In a moment of pure lust, he grabbed Finn from underneath and began to jerk him as well. This feeling was all too much for Finn and he finished shortly after within the next few minutes. Poe followed quickly behind.

as both men finished, their senses began to come back to them one by one. Finn smiled gently as boomerang serenaded him as a close to their amazing date night. The two, high school age, Jamba Juice employees opened the bathroom door due to the immediate lack of noise, wondering if the two voyeurists had potentially died via sex. They quickly left, seeing some of Poe's leftover jizz become an expanding river from underneath the stall door into the main area. Both men, still panting, began to clothe themselves, and with a sweaty palm, Poe ran his hand down Finn's corseted back one last time before letting him put his shirt back on, appreciating how that single object had saved and rejuvenated the two men's relationship.

fin.


End file.
